Da spooky ghost (remake)
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. one day i was sleeping but then i heard somthing in my closet so i opened it and a skeleton popped out and said run hes coming i wondered who was coming but then a fat ghost came and said BOOOOO then i ate his last doughnut and he was real mad but i got a vacuum and sucked him in it while he was getting sucked in he said "i will curse you soooooooooon." I was scared after what had happend but someone came in my house telling me they bought some green acid stuff from a hobo and when they drank it they became a zombie he tried to eat my brain so i got a butter knife and I tried to slash his head but it was too weak so i got a box of nails and dumped them on the floor (if you dont know this is very painful to step on) i threw a brain i got from the ghost earlier and put it on the nails so he stepped on them and died after he died he started bleeding hyper-realistic blood all over my carpet i was real mad after that because it was white carpet. so after that i decided to buy a game from some creepy old dude he was selling super smash brothers for the atari i remembered this game from my childhood i use to always play it i asked him how much it costed he said you can have it for free because its haunted mwahahaha i said ok and went home. I put the console in my cartridge when i saw the character select screen everyone was unlocked i decided to play as mario i decided to fight samus when the match started the ghost i put in the vacuum killed samus when i tried fighting it he killed me in one hit i said what thats cheating! on the character select screen samus and mario were crossed off i played as everyone until they all died i couldnt select anyone except luigi i was in the match with the ghost but everyones corpses were behind me and they had hyper realistic blood which is weird because the graphics couldnt be on the atari so i got the smash ball and used his vacuum final smash after that there was a doll of the ghost he still haunted the cartridge but he was scared of me so i decided to sell it along with the doll. i went to sell the haunted cartridge to someone and i realized that this was buddha he saw what i had been doing the whole day he remembers the dougnut i ate i mentioned it and buddha slapped me for eating the last dougnut. After that decided to sell the cartridge on ebay for 10 dollars and the doll for 7 dollars because i didnt want to smash (ha get it) the cartridge and doll because it would have been a waste of perfectly good money. after i came home the ghost left a note it said YOURE NEXT (he obviously meant i would become a ghost.) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Ghost